


Fostering Courage

by TheGriefPolice



Series: Fostering: the Series [4]
Category: Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: ADHD!Tony, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Fluff, Fluff, Foster homes, Kid!Pepper, Mental Health Issues, More tags to be added, Series, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, deaf!Clint, fostering, kid!Bruce, kid!Clint, kid!Natasha, kid!Tony, kid!stephan, this writer has no will to live
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGriefPolice/pseuds/TheGriefPolice
Summary: Several years after Tony was adopted into the Rogers home, he’s off to MIT to start college. Tony’s high scores have him acing tests and passing classes whilst still giving his free time to work on his inventions. Things were going well, but when tragedy strikes, Tony’s life freezes.Now the heir to a multi-million dollar corporation and owner of 51% of it’s stocks, Tony has to make decisions that could change his life forever. When torn between a world he wants and a world he was forced into, Tony discovers that maybe, just maybe, he doesn’t have to do it all alone.
Relationships: Christine Palmer/Stephen Strange, Steve Rogers/James “Bucky” barnes
Series: Fostering: the Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1292048
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87





	Fostering Courage

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAND WE’RE BACK!
> 
> What’s up y’all, you ready for more heart-wrenching from our favorite foster family? Unsure how long this is going to be, but I’ve got a lot of things I’m store! 
> 
> Content warning:  
> Character death

Fostering Courage 

Tony jumped over the back of the dorm couch and flopped down on the seat next to Stephan, reaching over and stealing a handful of popcorn. 

“Hey!” Stephan laughed, pulling the bowl away.

Tony gave his best shit-eating grin, though he looked more like a chipmunk with his cheeks full of popcorn. He reached for the bowl again and Stephan lurched away, only to stare in shock at his empty hands as Christine plucked the bowl away and placed it in her lap. Tony laughed as Stephan glared at her.

“Gotta be quicker than that, Strange.” Christine mocked, popping a few pieces of popcorn into her mouth.

Stephan rolled his eyes, folding his arms. “Why are you two like this?”

Tony shrugged as he and Christine chorused, “because it’s fun.”

They shared a look before breaking into laughter, Stephan even more exasperated as he said, “Go get your own girlfriend, Rogers, and stop trying to steal mine.”

“Nah, I don’t have any time for that.” Tony kicked his feet up on the coffee table and sat back to watch the TV. “Besides, sharing is caring.” 

“Commie.” Stephan huffed under his breath, grabbing for the remote to turn up the TV and blatantly ignoring Tony’s amused grin.

They watched the TV is amused silence for a bit, none of them actually caring about whatever was on it, but amused all the same. Being in the common area of dorms was like that—odd but amusing. But it was a good way to run into people, make friends, enjoy a Friday night. 

Tony was about to plop the remote out of Stephan’s hand when a voice ran out.

“Tony? Tony Rogers?” 

Tony’s head whipped around, recognizing that voice, even if it had been years since he heard it. “Honey bear?”

Rhodey broke into laughter and Tony jumped up from the couch, tackling his old friend in a hug.

“I was wondering who was making all that noise.” Rhodey chuckled, clapping Tony’s back before pulling away. “Been a while.”

“No shit,” Tony deadpanned. “I had no idea you’d be coming here.”

“Oh, I’m not. Just came to visit Pepper.” Rhodey said.

“Pepper’s here?” Tony asked excitedly. 

His two best friends for all of his elementary schooling had both moved away after the fifth grade. Rhodey’s dad had been reassigned and Phil had taken Pepper and Maria on some kind of educational toad trip that lasted years. Tony hadn’t seen either of them for almost eight years.

“Yeah, she lives on the sixth floor.” Rhodey laughed, pulling Tony in for another hug. “Who’s this?”

Tony looked over his shoulder, suddenly remembering the other people in the room. “Oh, sorry, yeah. This is Stephan, my roommate, and his girlfriend Christine.”

Rhodey reaches out his hand to shake each of theirs, smiling as he said, “Nice to meet you all.”

“This is insane!” Tony laughed, looking Rhodey up and down. “How did you and Pepper stay in touch?”

“We ended up at the same high school our Junior and Senior year. Phil said they should settle for the last two years so Maria could get off to school.” Rhodey said.

“That’s awesome!” Tony laughed. 

“Holy crap, Tony Rogers?” A female voice asked. Tony’s head spun to see Pepper running at him and Tony was tackled into a hug.

“What the hell!” Pepper laughed, pulling away. “I should have known you were coming here.”

Tony laughed. “No shit.”

“Show’s about back on,” Stephan said, trying to swipe the bowl from Christine to no success. He glared at her and she stuck up her middle finger. 

Tony made quick introductions and invited Pepper and Rhodey to join them for the remainder of the game. It was surreal to have Pepper and Rhodey back in his presence, his two oldest friends back in his life. He didn’t think anything would ever fill him with this much happiness. Well, save for the day he was adopted. That was still pretty high on his list. 

Tony’s phone started ringing and he gave an apologetic look to his group as he got up and pulled it out of his pocket. The screen read “dad” and Tony smiled, swiping to answer. 

“Hey dad, you will never guess who I just ran into!”

Steve laughed on the other end, “Hello, I am well, thanks for asking.”

Tony rolled his eyes, ignoring Steve’s joke as he said, “Do you remember Rhodey and Pepper?”

“No, I’ve forgotten all about the kids who used to spend every weekend at our house.” Steve deadpanned.

Tony chuckled, then countinued, “Dad, they’re here! Pepper goes to MIT, too. Not sure where Rhodey goes, but I never got the chance to ask. It’s crazy—“

“Tony, Tony, bud, you’re running a mile a minute.” Steve said kindly, then gave a heavy sigh.

Tony knew that sigh, the one that meant Steve was trying to hold the world on his shoulder again. All of Tony’s excitement dissipated as he asked, “Dad, what’s wrong.”

Steve took in a breath and held it for a moment. “Maybe I should have waited to call you...”

Tony’s stomach sank as he asked, “Dad, what happened?”

Steve took another breath in before saying, “Tony... Edwin and Ana...” Steve let out the rest of his air before saying, “Buddy, they passed away.”

Tony’s world froze, enough air entering his chest for him to ask, “What?”

“They were in a car wreck. Both of them... were dead on impact.” Steve’s voice was strained, like he was trying not to cry.

Tony’s throat closed, his body reacting to what his brain couldn’t process. 

Edwin and Ana Jarvis were the last pieces he had of his biological parents. They had taken care of Tony after the Hammer incident, making sure Steve and Bucky had enough money for Tony’s treatments. They became largely involved with the family, like gentle grandparents. They were at every recital and graduation for every kid. They had funded everyone’s college, no matter where they wanted to go. They were at every Thursday family dinner, bringing fresh cookies to share with everyone. They loved with their whole hearts, cared with all they had in their power. 

But mortality was an ever-present entity, reminding Tony of just how little control one has over their own lives. No matter what they did, the Jarvis’s were still human and, as such, still subject to the line at the end of the road. In a few seconds, a split decision, they were gone.

And Tony was left behind, again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, but never expected!


End file.
